


Lucarios adventure

by Nixuliium



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixuliium/pseuds/Nixuliium





	Lucarios adventure

Once there was a Luacario who was very proud of himself he had a heart of steel very loyal to his friends and very brave he would follow his friends to the ends of the earth if he needed to he was known by the local humans as Lucario the uncatchable reason why every time someone tried to catch him he would bat the pokeball back at the trainer 


End file.
